Snowmobiles are commonly used for sport, recreational, and utilitarian purposes. Snowmobiles are used for riding on well-groomed trails, on fresh snow or on ice, on level ground and on slopes. Snowmobiles can be used to transport one or two passengers, and varying amounts of cargo in addition to passengers. Snowmobiles are thus subjected to varying amounts of loads and riding conditions.
When snowmobiles travel on packed snow or ice, such as on well-groomed trails, the snowmobiles skis are firmly supported by the ground, and thus flotation is not a concern. Snowmobiles skis are not as well supported by unpacked or powder snow, and thus flotation can be a bigger concern for travel on such surfaces. In general wider skis are better suited for flotation of the snowmobile. Wider skis however are less effective for steering the snowmobile.
Snowmobiles skis are typically provided with keels extending below to aid in steering the snowmobile. Steering effectiveness and responsiveness of the steering assembly increases with depth of the keel below the skis. Deeper keels are therefore desired for aggressive riding of the snowmobile or when the riding surface is covered with soft-packed snow so the keel can extend down through the soft-packed snow into the harder-packed snow. However, deeper keels also increase the load on the steering assembly, and on the driver controlling the handlebar of the steering assembly when riding on hard-packed snow or ice. Therefore, in situations such as on longer rides, or where less aggressive riding is desired, it may be desirable to have skis with keels of a reduced depth. It is however inconvenient to replace the snowmobile skis according to changes in load requirements and riding conditions since the changes may occur while riding.
Therefore, there is a need for a ski for a snowmobile that can be easily adjusted for operation of the snowmobile in different driving conditions, and that can also be easily replaced if necessary.